Una nueva realidad
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: El tiempo pasa… no cura nuestras heridas, solo nos enseña a vivir con ellas. Esa era la idea que rondaba la mente de la joven que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las avenidas de su nuevo hogar. Habiendo dejado su vida entera atrás, este lugar la llenaba de de nuevos recuerdos con los cuales pensaba ir borrando lentamente las huellas de su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

_**Parte I**_

_**Disclaimer: Las canciones que aparecerán en este short fic son: ALMOST LOVER (A fine frenzy)y WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN (Bruno Mars). Los personajes presentes en este triangulo amoroso son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia si es de mi completa propiedad. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El tiempo pasa… no cura nuestras heridas, solo nos enseña a vivir con ellas.**_

Esa era la idea que rondaba la mente de la joven que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las avenidas de su nuevo hogar. Habiendo dejado su vida entera atrás, este lugar la llenaba de de nuevos recuerdos con los cuales pensaba ir borrando lentamente las huellas de su pasado. Caminaba deleitando la vista en unos escaparates, mientras en su mente refunfuñaba el hecho de que su querido I-Phone no estaba colaborando con su estado anímico.

Su prometido sabía de sus pequeñas escapadas, lógicamente también conocía el motivo. Por eso la convenció de dejar atrás su Paris natal para venir a establecerse en una pequeña ciudad del otro lado del mundo, lejos de todo lo que causara dolor. Y así fue como hace 5 años, luego de que ella concluyese con su carrera de Lengua y Literatura Inglesa, ambos habían subido a aquel vuelo, con la promesa de un futuro sin los dolores del pasado.

Pero en una fecha como esta, ella no podía dejar de sentir ese ridículo cosquilleo que le acechaba. Se auto criticaba por eso. Aun no entendía cómo es que no había podido borrar esos sentimientos de hace 5 años atrás. Pero aun así seguía adelante. Y había comenzado una nueva vida al lado de él.

Lo amaba, pero no con la misma intensidad con la que había amado al hombre que había robado su corazón en Paris.

Seguía caminando en busca de un-no-se-que-cosa-pero-lo-quiero, no se había convertido en una _shopaholic_, pero comprar la calmaba, a que mujer no?

Entro a una pequeña tienda de chocolates, la única tienda a la cual no podía evitar entrar. Observaba atentamente los chocolates expuestos: frutillas con cubiertas de chocolate blanco, corazones en chocolate amargo dispuestos en una delicada cajita roja, un oso de peluche blanco que llevaba dos rosas hechas de chocolate blanco en sus manitas. Y no era de extrañarse, ya que ese día, era el Día del Amor y la Amistad en ese lugar.

Se le llenaron los ojos de un sentimiento dulce, ya que sabía que ese día su prometido había dicho que tenía una gran sorpresa para ella. Y ella, aunque no le gustase admitir, amaba las sorpresas. Asi que no quiso quedar atrás y no sabía que obsequiarle. Debía ser algo especial, algo que le demostrase a él, que su corazón ya le pertenecía… aunque no lo supiera.

Compro unos _pralinés_ rellenos con salsa de frutilla y salió a la _16th avenue_ a buscar ese regalo perfecto.

Mientras, alguien con un grueso abrigo la seguía a una distancia prudente. Se detenía de vez en cuando para que no sospechara que alguien la seguía.

Aun así ella iba inquieta, se sentía observada desde hace un buen momento. Pero pensó que era producto de su imaginación, ya que estaba exhausta de tantas vueltas. Asi que se sentó en una pequeña banca colocada a lo largo del paseo central.

Elevo sus ojos hacia el cielo y noto que las nubes comenzaban a encapotarse. Suspiro ya que eso solo significaría que habría más nieve en la noche. Asi que decidió cerrar los ojos un momento, y las canciones que parecían haberse aliado en contra de sus sentimientos, habían elegido aquella que lentamente la alejo y la llevo de nuevo a aquel día…

**FLASHBACK**

Ya eran los últimos días de clases, solo faltaba un examen mas y con eso ya comenzaba la carrera contra los examines finales del semestre. Ella estaba exhausta, había decidido comenzar a hacer vida social en mal momento, pero sabía que él la apoyaba. A pesar de tanto estrés, seguían juntos y aparentemente muy unidos.

_Your fingertips across my skin__  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind__  
__Images__  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes__  
__Clever trick__  
_

Ella se había percatado de que algo marchaba mal con él. La había saludado con una frialdad que rozaba la indiferencia. Y se había sentido herida. Sera que se había vuelto a equivocar de nuevo? Sera que, había hecho algo malo? En esos segundos su mente se alejo completamente del libro de texto que sostenía en sus manos. Había quedado con la mirada en el vacío. Entonces su conciencia la reprendió, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar si sucedía algo.

___Well, I never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance__  
__my back is turned on you__  
__should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

Pero algo dentro de su corazón le daba un mal presagio. Decidió ignorarlo mientras revisaba por última vez el libro que ahora yacía cerrado en su regazo. Lo hojeo, hasta hallar la página que buscaba, estaba tan ensimismada, tratando de absorber lo más que pudiese para poder habilitar esa materia.

__

_We walked along a crowded street__  
__You took my hand and danced with me__  
__Images__  
__And when you left, you kissed my lips__  
__You told me you would never, never forget__  
__These images___

_No__  
_

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio la sombra acercarse.

_Ven. Tenemos que hablar._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su mal presentimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente. Con el rostro serio y frio de su amado frente a ella, supo que esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Tomaron haciendo en una banca pequeña donde estaban tan cerca uno del otro que eso hizo que no hubiera necesidad siquiera de levantar la voz.

El tomo aire y soltó la bomba.

_Yo creo, Rei, que ya no podemos seguir con esto. No soporto que incluyas tantas cosas entre nosotros. No soporto que en lugar de ayudarme, me estés hundiendo. Ya mi familia cree que por culpa de lo nuestro mi rendimiento haya decaído._

Ella mostro una expresión firme, pero sus ojos aguados, denotaban otros sentimientos. Sobre todo dolor. Mucho dolor.

Recordó las veces que ella lo había ayudado con un examen, consiguiendo inclusive una mejor calificación que la suya. Recordó lo mucho que había costado que el aprendiera una lección y como ella con infinita paciencia lo había conducido.

___Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me___

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance__  
__my back is turned on you__  
__should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

Su corazón prácticamente se había detenido. Asi que en un ligero susurro, solo dijo:

_Por qué? Por qué ahora? Por qué hoy?_

_Porque ya no lo soporto. Ya no soporto esto. Lo siento._

Esas lagrimas que habían quedado atoradas en sus ojos, ahora corrían libremente, empapando sus pálidas mejillas. Ella no se lo esperaba. Esperaba todo menos eso._  
_

___I cannot go to the ocean__  
__I cannot drive the streets at night__  
__I cannot wake up in the morning__  
__Without you on my mind__  
__So you're gone and I'm haunted__  
__And I bet you are just fine__  
_

Cerró los ojos manteniendo la esperanza de que él le dijera que solo era por un tiempo. Asi que lanzo la pregunta final:

_Aun me amas?_

Y él, encerrado en un mutismo envidiable, ignoro la pregunta.

___Did I make it that__  
__Easy to walk right in and out__  
__Of my life?_

Entendiendo que ya no había marcha atrás para aquella decisión, se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lo miro dulcemente y tomo sus manos entre las de ella.

_Quiero que sepas que te amo. Y, que estaré esperando por ti._

Al oír eso el retiro bruscamente sus manos y la miro con esos fríos ojos de esmeralda.

_Tú no me amas.  
_

___Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance__  
__my back is turned on you__  
__should have known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

Al oír eso, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos amenazaron con liberar mas lagrimas. Pero su mente se obligo a aguantarlas. Se levanto de la banca, con el orgullo herido, tomo sus cosas y se alejo sin mirar atrás. Ya tendría otro momento para llorar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La música había acabado, pero sus sentimientos se habían instalado. Unas lagrimitas traviesas caían, así que las seco. Decidida apago el reproductor del I-Phone y se dispuso a guardarlo. Ya se le había ocurrido un regalo perfecto para su prometido. Se regaño por ser cursi, pero supuso que el quedaría encantado.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el bolso vio como el mismo brillaba. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que era el número de su prometido. Sabiéndose descubierta solo sonrió y contesto la llamada. Le dijo donde se encontraba y que lo esperaba en el _Starbucks _ que el ya conocía. Con una sonrisa en los labios camino hasta al lugar y tomo asiento en una de las mesitas que se encontraba en la parte externa del local.

Mientras el hombre con el abrigo se había acomodado a dos mesas de donde ella había quedado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte II**_

_**Disclaimer: Las canciones que aparecerán en este short fic son: ALMOST LOVER (A fine frenzy) y WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN (Bruno Mars). Los personajes presentes en este triangulo amoroso son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia si es de mi completa propiedad. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El tiempo pasa… no cura nuestras heridas, solo nos enseña a vivir con ellas.**_

Había ordenado un _Ice coffee_. Aunque sabía que nunca tendría el sabor del que antes le preparaba Rei, no había otra cosa que se le pudiese antojar.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la última vez que la vio y 8 desde que prácticamente la había arrancado de su vida. Pensó que había hecho lo mejor por ella, pero vio durante todo ese tiempo como ella se había derrumbado, hasta el punto donde ella era irreconocible.

Nunca se había esmerado bastante en su arreglo, pero desde que había salido con él, le había cogido el gusto a arreglarse de manera sencilla sin parecer sobrecargada. O como diría ella burlonamente, había aprendido a "disfrazarse de mujer".

Ante esos recuerdos, sonrió de lado.

Sabía que era tarde, pero no perdía del todo las esperanzas. Total, ella prometió esperarlo, no?

Absorto en esas imágenes del pasado, no vio quien fue el hombre que se sentó frente a ella dándole la espalda a él.

_Rei. Sabia donde encontrarte, pequeña. _

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the  
radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
_

Esa voz le sonaba en extremo familiar, entonces trato de agudizar su oído. Aunque no era necesario ya que solo estaba ellos tres en ese sector.

Observaba la hermosa sonrisa de la pelinegra. Veía como esos ojos que antes brillaban para él, ahora brillaban aparentemente por el hombre que estaba delante de ella.

Sabía por Darien, un amigo que había conocido hace años, que ella se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y decidida. Según él, ya no quedaban rastros de la niña enamorada que estaba arrastrada a sus pies. Y que eso la había vuelto aun más hermosa. Y que ya estaba en una relación y que era mejor que la olvidase.

_Si antes no la has buscado, que te hace pensar que después de todo este tiempo ella aun te ame?_

_Cállate Darien. Durante todo este tiempo me he arrepentido de ello. Y después de eso nunca tuve el valor de volver a acercarme a ella. Por miedo, vergüenza o que se yo. Pero la amo. Y después de esta terrible idea de haber comenzado a salir con Mina…_

_No olvides que ella siempre supo que salías con otras chicas y que aun así, te siguió esperando._

_Ya lo sé! Pero me ama. Y la mejor prueba es que aun tiene aquel tatuaje que se había realizado apenas habíamos terminado._

_Perdón, tú la habías terminado._

_Como sea. Pero aun lo tiene no?_

_Pues sí. _

_Ves? Solo dime. Dime donde está._

_Te lo diré con una condición. Si la ves feliz, déjala en paz. Deja que sane sus heridas para siempre._

_Está bien. _

_It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man  
_

Y así fue como termino en este lugar, tomando ese café que había perdido su total interés y observando como la mujer que el amaba estaba de lo más feliz con otro hombre. Sentía un dolor en el pecho. Pero como no le había agarrado la mano o siquiera dado un beso, pensó que solo eran amigos.

___My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh  
And that haunts me every time I close my eyes  
_

Vio como se levantaban y por más que trato de ver el rostro del hombre que estaba con ella, la fortuna no estuvo de su lado. Caminaron lentamente y el los seguía, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un panelógrafo de anuncios. Ella señalaba uno divertida, mientras su acompañante asentía. Rodeo sus delicados hombros con un brazo y siguieron su camino.

El se acerco al panelógrafo y vio lo que había llamado la atención de Rei: un baile del día de los enamorados. Pues bien. El también iría.

___It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man  
_

La noche ya había llegado. La blanca nieve hacia de esa noche una noche mágica y especial. Rei se veía singularmente preciosa con el delicado vestido rojo cereza que había escogido. Un escote corazón con el largo hasta los pies y una ligera cola que parecía que ella flotara al caminar. Su prometido la miraba boquiabierto. Ella simplemente se veía perfecta. Y el haría lo que fuera para que pudiese olvidar a su antiguo amor.

Llegaron al lugar y vieron como el lugar estaba decorado como aquellos castillos de época. Con los hermosos adornos, las finas cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales del salón, todo iluminado con altos candelabros. La gente vestida tan finamente, hizo que Rei tuviera la sensación de estar soñando. Todo era hermoso. Y su prometido sonreía enormemente. Ella sabía que ir allí fue lo correcto.

Todo fue mágico, hasta que vio una cabellera blanca, que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

_Yaten…_

Ese ligero susurro, llego a los oídos de su prometido.

_Donde?_

_Esta aquí. En este mismo salón._

La mirada de él se entristeció. Esa sonrisa que parecía haberse clavado en su rostro, ahora ya no estaba. Ella lo noto, así que apretó con fuerza su mano contra la de él.

_Vamos a bailar si?_

El asintió y la llevo a la pista de baile. Acomodo sus manos en la delicada cintura de ella, mientras con sus elevados tacones aun hacia magia para poder rodear el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos.

Yaten a lo lejos los veía. Veía como el fino y delicado cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al del hombre que iba con ella. La rabia lo consumía, pero sabía que ya era tarde.

Mientras tanto la pareja ajena al dolor que sufría el peliblanco, bailaban como si hubieran nacido para ello. En un momento, ella levanta la vista hacia el rostro de su prometido que había dejado de sonreír.

_Oye, aquí abajo._

_Que pasa Rei?_

_Sonríe si? No me gusta verte así._

_Pero es que… Yaten está aquí y…_

_Antes de que digas algo mas, hay algo que quiero decirte._

_Te escucho._

_Después de tantos años juntos y a pesar que nos comprometimos aun sabiendo que yo amaba a Yaten, quiero que sepas… que ya no lo amo._

_Que?_

_Lo que oyes. Ya no lo amo._

_Entonces?_

_Ahora amo al hombre que en este mismo instante me tiene entre sus brazos. Al que cuido de mí durante 5 años en este país. Te amo… Darien._

___Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
_

Ambos sumergidos en esta nueva realidad, se dieron el primer beso después de 5 años de noviazgo. Y a lo lejos Yaten, con un puño cerrado, miraba a su amigo y a su amada dándose un beso profundo y lleno de amor. Los vio separarse y al ver la sonrisa y la mirada llenas de amor hacia Darien. Solo se dispuso a marcharse

_Do all the things I should've done  
when I was your man._

_**Aqui les dejo algo que surgio en medio de la nada y el todo. Algo que simplemente nació y lo quise poner en letras. Algunas me van a odiar, otras se sentiran identificadas. Pero espero que les agrade **_

_**Con cariño…**_

_**Genddrene 3 **_


End file.
